Quenching the Blaze
by Becky Sky
Summary: Waiting for the time when she could go back inside and pretend, as usual, that nothing was wrong, that she could survive like the rest of them. The power was building, mingling with her blood, wanting her all, soul and body. And she was afraid.


Quenching the Blaze

**A/n: Please review, and I don't own Class of the Titans, although I wish I did. But I did just get the 2nd DVD.:)**

The stars twinkled high above the brownstone, little fireflies that yearned for the vastness of the sky. The velvet darkness encompassed the city, a backdrop for the tall skyscrapers that glittered with bright lights. Pearly light from the moon shed a glow across the roof, illuminating the deck chairs, umbrella, and girl that sat resolutely against the coming dawn. Waiting for the time when she could go back inside and pretend, as usual, that nothing was wrong, that she could survive like the rest of them.

Cold brick pressed into Theresa's spine as she leaned back against the wall, her fiery hair streaked with gold tumbling around her shoulders in warm waves. Her forest green eyes were full of longing as she stared up at the expanse of sky. She wished she could be a star, twinkling down love and beauty at all who passed beneath. Especially one person in particular.

She thought back to just a week ago, when everything had suddenly gotten complicated. Her aura, evil and ugly, had attacked all those she had been trying to protect. Her friends, the gods, herself. Wincing, she rubbed her shoulders as a cool breeze prickled her skin. She had hurt so much, yet they had forgiven her. She smiled sadly.

"Finally," she whispered. "We finally got our lives back on track, and then…" Her words trailed of as she realized she was talking to herself. But that was all she could do when everyone was asleep, thinking everything was as normal as it could ever be. Yet it was not. The place deep within Theresa's being, the place that was hollow and empty, yearned to be filled with something other than her evil, selfish desires.

She stared down at her hands, which had blazed purple last night, in the confines of her room. The power was building, mingling with her blood, wanting her all, soul and body. And she was afraid. She did not fear death, but the separation from everything and everyone she loved. She feared that this time, when she went too far, nobody could stop her, and there would be no coming back and pretending nothing had ever happened.

"Jay," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly and wishing he were there. He could help her, tell her she would be alright, all those lies she had always believed. Anger built up in her. He had lied. She would not be alright; she was slowly, gradually, increasingly giving in to everything she hated. The aura she had dispelled was still part of her. And it wanted more. She wanted more. More than fighting day in and day out…

She snapped her eyes open, scared of what she may think next. Her own thoughts haunted her, and she clenched and unclenched her fists in an effort to drive them away. Footsteps resounded behind her, and she did not turn her head as the person hesitated, then sat down beside her, cloth rustling against cloth as he settled down close, stretching out his feet and long legs.

"You okay?"

She shrugged. "Normal," she said bitterly, "still wanting to have more than I can have."

"A life?" he asked gently, and she nodded, tears streaking down her face. "I don't want to be so selfish," she whispered ashamedly. "But I can't help it."

"It's alright, you'll survive. After all, you have us. You have me, and Atlanta, Herry, Odie..."

She nodded, then leaned against him, her neck nestled in the crook of his arm and her head on his shoulder, firm and strong from so much working out. He smelled of cologne and salt wind, the very things that reminded her of sailing, Jay's favourite hobby and what he was going to teach her.

"I can't wait to learn sailing," she murmured, grinning at him. But her smile faded as she remembered the night in her room, as the violet power streamed from her fingers and caressed her walls and closet, sending a glow across everything.

"I need help," she muttered to him, hating to admit a weakness. He stiffened in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"My… powers are building again," she choked, more tears brimming. Swiping them away, she said, "I'm so afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of destroying and hurting and causing pain to those I love the most… including you." She blushed and stared at the ground. He patted her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Like I said, you'll survive, and the gods can help you," he promised. "And we, your friends, will as well. You know that. We'll always be here for you." She shook her head doubtfully.

"Will the gods want to help me?"

"Of course!"

"But, I took away their powers, and tried to…"

"Theresa, you didn't hurt them. That's not you. Sure, you injured Ares' pride, and made Persephone break her arm, but you came through in the end. That's what matters. You have to believe it." He cracked a grin. "Besides, I think Ares needed a break from bossing us around."

She laughed merrily. "How come you always know what to say?"

He shrugged, but gave a mirthful grin. "I'm a guy," he said, grinning cheekily. "We always have to know what to say."

She sighed and shook her head. "Boys." They sat in silence for a few more moments, her thinking about how she could expel her negative energy, and him about how she could stand the silence. When she finally moved, he had fallen asleep on her shoulder, a lock of hair falling into his face and all the while snoring lightly. Grinning with a joy that threatened to consume her, she shook him awake.

"I think I know the problem," she said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Duh; your power is building up again," he said sarcastically.

"Not just that, smarty pants," she said playfully, flicking him in the head. "I have too much negative energy. If I can somehow balance it out…"

"You sound like Odie."

"It helps to hang around really smart kids now and then, doesn't it? Something's bound to wear off." She frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe…"

"Maybe we can ask Odie in the morning. You won't die over night, and certainly won't go evil," he stated firmly, standing up. Yawning, he extended a hand to help her up. Taking it, she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Wait, before we go in, I just want to say…" _Come on, think of something. I…_ "Am really glad you came up here," she said quickly, mentally kicking herself in the head.

He smiled. "Anytime you need me, you know where I am."

_You silly girl, you should have said what you meant to say._ But instead she just grinned and embraced him, allowing herself to inhale the scent of ocean water and cologne one last time that night. "Thank you," she whispered.

Small footsteps approached, and they leapt apart, blushing as the door to the roof opened and a sleepy Atlanta appeared. The redhead's hazel eyes flew open wide when she saw them, and she said, "What're you guys doing up here?"

"Just talking," he said, exchanging a grin with Theresa. "We've solved a little problem together."

"Yep."

Atlanta smiled then, eyes glimmering with humour and joy. "That's great." She looked at him, an eyebrow cocked inquiringly. "Still up to playing a midnight game of poker? Everybody else is up now. I guess we all couldn't sleep either. And…" She stared at Theresa, grinning evilly. "Jay is looking for you."

Theresa flushed and smiled, green eyes sparkling. "And tonight, I get to choose the game we play." She smiled slyly. Atlanta laughed, entwining her arm with that of her boyfriend's and kissing him on one pale cheek.

"Well, glad you could make some good use of my boyfriend, but now he's mine for a while. Okay?"

"Fine by me. Oh, and Archie… I really wanted to say… just, thanks for being there."

"No problem." He kissed Atlanta sweetly, and then they headed downstairs, leaving Theresa to smile after them.

_Jay's _looking_ for you. _Suddenly everything in the world seemed a whole lot brighter, and she ran down the stairs, slamming the door behind her. She thundered into the living room, where everyone was crowded around the table, playing cards. "Shoot!" Odie exclaimed as he lost yet again, throwing the cards on the table in disgust. "Neil, you're not allowed to play anymore! You're too lucky!"

"It's a gift, my friend," Neil said casually. "Live with it, or let me be," he said dramatically, and with a flourish. He swept his arms around and bopped Herry in the nose.

"Hey!" Herry growled.

Theresa hesitated to look in on her friends, warmth and happiness welling up in her as the everyday talk and humdrum of her friends reminded her of Archie's words: _We'll always be here for you. _She knew it was true, now. Every word, every hug, every kiss and every playful punch witnessed to the fact that none of them were leaving her anytime soon. They were family.

Herry, Atlanta, and Archie were on the couch, Odie had pulled up a plush chair, and Neil and Jay were sprawled out on the floor. Jay looked up at her as she entered, and for the first time in a week she beamed at him, her joy bubbling over into actions. His dark eyes lighted up like a lamp.

Standing, he made his way towards her. "Sailing?" he guessed immediately. She nodded and grinned. Together they slipped outside, closing the brownstone door gently behind them. Jay went ahead with Theresa's keys to her car, but she stopped to look back up at the roof, where a few moments before she had made a new discovery: no matter what, she would always have friends, and she would survive because they would be there to make sure of it.

She couldn't help but giggle at the irony of it all: Archie had been the one to teach her that, the last person she had ever expected.

"Theresa?" Jay called, honking the horn. Her red sports convertible was pulled up to the curb, moonlight reflecting off its metal hood, and she answered, "Coming!"

As they pulled away in her car towards the beach, the blaze that had been trying to consume her seemed to fade just a bit, as though realizing that she would never give in. Her friends and she were going to quench the blaze. All of them, because Archie had promised. And she believed him with all her heart. Inside she thought, _Thanks, Archie. For being the one I really needed tonight. _


End file.
